


Tricks & Treats

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese go check out a Halloween costume shop.





	1. Chapter 1

“Good afternoon, ladies,” the costume shopkeeper greeted on a wheeled ladder near a bookshelf, eyeing both Carol and Therese above his small reading glasses the minute a bell rang high above the door that let them through. “Is there any particular piece I can help you find?”

“Not really, we’re just browsing,” Carol told him, leading Therese down the creaky, wooden floorboards until she made them stop in front of a shelf display filled with Halloween accessories. She picked up a werewolf mask and tried it on. 

Therese grinned the minute Carol made a few snarling, growling sounds before she pounced for them to hold onto each other’s arms. 

“ _Arrrooo!_ ” Carol howled. She panted heavily underneath the mask and whined like a dog. 

“Good Girl,” Therese smiled. 

The shopkeeper gave them a troublesome look from across the room before going back to his inventory count. 

Carol removed the mask now with her face all pink and flushed. “You can barely breathe in that thing!”

“I love you,” Therese murmured, and reached for a floppy witch hat to place it on top of her head.

“Check these out, darling,” Carol said, reaching over to grab a package of fake vampire teeth. She saw the tube of fake blood to go with it and held it up. 

“How about this?” Therese pointed to a mechanical rubber human hand. She moved the switch on the wrist flap and watched it wiggle and squirm before them.

“Creepy,” Carol laughed. “Oh, this is very cute,” she carefully picked up a skeleton figurine that was holding up a pumpkin candy dish tray. 

Both women ended up buying the rubber human hand, the fake vampire teeth, and the skeleton candy dish holder. As the shopkeeper was busy wrapping up the figurine and human hand, he watched Carol tore open the two vampire fangs to slip them on. 

“You don’t want the tube of blood to go with it, Miss?” he asked her behind the counter.

“We got a bottle of ketchup at home we can use,” Carol spoke with her voice rough and muffled. She then bared her mouth towards the smiling Therese and playfully lunged for her; going straight for her neck.

Therese screamed out, giggling, and then kissed the corner of Carol’s mouth, sighing softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Carol pulled her fangs out by the time they got back to the apartment. She dropped her purse on the kitchen table and slipped out of her heels. “You hungry?” she said, walking barefoot towards the fridge in her nylon stockings.

Therese didn’t answer her. She placed the brown paper bag down beside Carol’s purse and flipped through the mail. Nothing for her. She removed each clog shoe off her feet and slipped out of her wool coat to drape it over one of the chairs. 

Carol came back with two bottles of vanilla cream soda. She unscrewed the metal caps off the lids with a can opener and passed one over to Therese. 

Therese took the soda and clicked the glass merrily against Carol’s before taking a sip. 

“I forgot to crank up the heat before we left,” Carol murmured, carrying her drink into the living room. Therese followed her and watched her twist the knob on the wall a few degrees. She then took another sip of her beverage before placing it on top of the piano and moved towards the record player.

“Could you put on Mabel Mercer?” Therese asked her. “I find her voice soothing.”

“More soothing than mine?” Carol questioned, pulling the record out of its sleeve before placing it gently on the turntable. 

Therese smiled shyly at Carol from across the room as she watched her drop the needle releasing a few scratches until Mabel’s voice began to sing the song, “Thank You For The Flowers.”

Carol stepped towards the younger woman and took the soda from her hands to place it on the coffee table. Then she came over and slipped their hands together; entwining their fingers up in the air with the other hand pressing along the curve of her waist.

They began to slow dance around the living room. Therese felt her face glowing as she locked eyes with Carol; swaying along with her in perfect momentum. Carol dipped Therese gracefully; pulling her back up to twirl her around. Therese spun underneath, giggling. She then allowed Carol to sway their hips some more before drawing her back in close to kiss her on the mouth.

Therese returned the kiss, sliding both her arms around Carol’s neck. She moaned through their mouths the minute Carol reached down and hiked the girl’s left leg to pin it up against her pelvis. 

“I want you,” Carol grumbled.

“That’s nice,” Therese told her softly.

The needle fell off the whirling record now; skipping the track repeatedly.


End file.
